


movie date

by 10vesick



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, my brain is too fried to edit this so if it doesn't make sense sorry, uhhhh yeah so johnny's slightly babied here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 21:15:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19876195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10vesick/pseuds/10vesick
Summary: Johnny and Ten go on a movie date.But they don't watch the movie.





	movie date

Johnny pulls out his wallet.

“Wait,” Ten searches blindly for his own wallet inside his bag. “We should pay separately, I don’t think I have any change...”

Johnny shakes his head, gently laying his hand on Ten’s arm to stop him. “Nonsense. I asked you out.”

“So?”

“It means I pay.”

The younger frowns. “According to who?”

“The gentleman rules. Can’t you just let me be a gentleman?” Johnny pouts, and Ten rolls his eyes, but before he can protest, their turn in line is next.

Johnny’s quick to ask for two tickets and hand in his credit card to the lady behind the desk. Ten smacks his arm, but either way he thanks the other for paying and, as they make their way into the movie theater, he promises that next time will be on him.

Johnny looks at him tenderly. “Next time better be soon, then.”

“Maybe if you weren’t always on tour.”

“Maybe if you weren’t always in China.”

They look dead into each other’s eyes before laughing slightly, a laugh that quickly dies down by the bittersweet reality they both know they live in— that, in which the thing that brought them together is the very same one that keeps them apart. 

How long had it been since the last time they’d been alone together? Because sure, they’d seen each other a few times in the past few months. Across the hall while going to practice, or from the window when one of them was taken to a new schedule. They’d seen each other glimpses of a second, barely holding onto their relationship by daily texting and selfie trades.

But now they are there, alone together, just the two of them out on a date like how they used to back in the day. Next to the other, shoulder to shoulder, barely a few inches away from locking hands, and it makes Ten feel an overwhelming happiness he’d be too shy to share with his boyfriend.

So when they walk into the dark hall that leads to the room where their movie will be playing in a few minutes, the first thing Ten does is pull his boyfriend to the side and stand on his tiptoes to kiss him.

“Well,” Johnny smiles against his lips, bending down a little so Ten doesn’t trip. “Someone missed this.”

“Shut up,” the younger whispers, cupping Johnny’s face between his hands. “I love you.”

The words sound like the best of melodies to Johnny’s ears. Because they’re not written down on his phone, they’re not whispered to him from across a room, they’re not played on an audio on his phone.

They’re in front of him, and they’re being said against his lips, and the person he loves most in the entire world is the one repeating them like a promise.

“I love you, too,” Johnny mumbles back, hands taking their place at Ten’s lower back, where they belong.

They kiss for a few more seconds, silently, like they have all the time in the world. Johnny’s plump lips pressing against Ten’s, finding their way in, like pieces of a puzzle turning to fit in. Thrill filters through their veins as Ten continues to press deeper and rougher onto his boyfriend, his insistent mouth parting Johnny’s trembling lips. It sends wild tremors along his nerves as the younger launches forward to catch Johnny’s bottom lip between his teeth.

Johnny pulls away. 

“Ten,” he whispers, visibly embarrassed. Both of them are breathing heavily, staring into each other’s eyes like this is the first time they meet. “If you do that, you’re gonna leave me wanting for more.”

Ten frowns. “Okay? Get back here.”

He tiptoes again, and Johnny can’t prevent the laugh that comes out of his lips. He brushes the hair away from Ten’s forehead and presses his lips against it, lovingly.

“It’s a movie date,” he bops the younger’s nose with a finger. “We watch a movie.”

Johnny then continues making his way inside the room, calmly mentioning their seat numbers as he walks up the poorly lit stairs.

Ten rolls his eyes annoyed, but, nonetheless, he follows.  


* * *

  


Ten is not quite paying attention to this movie. 

He has his gaze on the movie screen, but it isn’t exactly holding his interest. He’s a little bored, and he’s thinking of all the ways he could be making out with his boyfriend, but Johnny’s holding his hand and unconsciously drawing circles with his thumb, so Ten decides this is also nice.

He turns to his right look at him, and Johnny catches his eye and smiles. Ten smiles back, and it isn’t until the other turns back to the screen, that the younger is heavily aware of the emptiness of the room. Being a late night screening, there’s only three other people sitting in front of them at the cinema, all of them distributed at different seats and different rows from them. On top of that, their seats seem to have been chosen almost strategically, for they’re sitting at the back and away from the others.

So, an idea pops into his head.

Johnny notices him still staring, so he leans in a little to whisper into his ear. “Hey, you should be watching the movie.” 

Ten takes advantage that he’s this close and leans forward to press a kiss to his lips, quick, harmless, like he doesn’t hold a thousand impure thoughts inside his head. Johnny grows shy at the sudden affection, but he answers to it instantly by returning a kiss of the same nature.

“I’m bored,” Ten whispers. “I know this story already.”

“ _What_?! You know the story to this adaptation of a 1994 movie?” 

Ten rolls his eyes and nudges him. “Fuck you.”

The older smiles amusedly, pressing a kiss on his boyfriend’s nose. “You wanna leave?”

“No. You paid for the tickets, we should stay until it’s over,” Ten whispers again, and Johnny nods, eyes returning to the screen. But the conversation isn't over. “... We could take advantage of this place.” 

Johnny frowns. “What do you mean?”

The younger moves the armrest up and out of the way so that there is no barrier between them, and he presses his lips to Johnny’s ear as he recites, to detail, what his mind is thinking. 

He watches as his boyfriend’s face turns slowly red, from the surprise of hearing him suggest something like _that_ in a _semi-public place, Ten!_ but mostly from embarrassment. Johnny gulps, but he doesn’t say anything, his muted panic being enough to cause a mischievous smile on the other’s lips.

Ten leans back to sit straight over his seat, and he goes back to stare at the screen as his right hand falls carelessly over his boyfriend’s knee.

It is suddenly getting a bit hot, and Ten’s hand on his thigh is not helping. Especially not when it starts creeping higher and higher, caressing the fabric with his thumb. Johnny’s breath hitches and he grabs the armrest next to him to steady himself as Ten keeps palming him through his jeans and staring at the screen like nothing out of the ordinary is happening.

“So, what do you say?”

Johnny takes a deep breath before answering. “Someone could see us.”

“There’s only three other people in here— no children,” his boyfriend reassures. 

“S-Shouldn’t we wait until we’re at the dorms?” 

“Right. And get caught by Taeyong again? Are you into that?” Ten looks at him momentarily, and his hand drops back to Johnny’s knee. “You can say no if you don’t want to, baby, you know that.”

Johnny longs for the missing touch. “N-No, it’s not… of course I want to, I mean, I… Fuck, I’ve been waiting for _months_.”

The neediness on his voice makes Ten smile. “Well? Is it okay if I do it?” 

Johnny nods, affirmative.

But it’s still not enough. “Use your words, baby.”

“... Yes. Please do.”

"Okay, then. Now, be quiet, or someone might hear you."

He turns to his right to get better access to his boyfriend, and changes his touch from his right hand to his left hand so he can work a little easier, pressing it against Johnny’s dick, giving it a little squeeze to get things started.

Ten leans in to press their lips together, to both calm his boyfriend down and ease him into his touch. The older melts into the kiss, melts into the risk of getting caught, melts into the idea of it. Ten kisses him like they haven’t kissed in ages, and to both it almost feels that way. There’s a significant difference between sneakily meeting each other to steal kisses in between schedules, to full on having time for themselves to make out.

When was the last time they could fool around like this, anyway? 

It’s remarkable, how fast Ten seems to undo Johnny’s trousers, even though they’ve fallen out of practice. The sound of the belt opening and the zipper going down is drowned out by the sound of the movie playing in front of them.

Ten digs his hand into his boyfriend’s pants, over his underwear, fingers gliding his length, caressing him softly and moving slowly up and down, his actions helping Johnny become fully erect. 

The younger’s lips travel down, forming a path of wet kisses from Johnny’s jawline to the side of his neck. Ten admires the blank canvas before him, illuminated by the big screen in front of them, and he takes his time preparing the area with little nibbles before sucking a red mark into Johnny’s skin.

Johnny’s teeth dig into his lip, muffling a moan from exposing them, but his heavy breathing could still betrays him.

Ten purrs against his neck, hand sliding under his boyfriend’s boxer briefs. “You have no idea how hot you look right now. Melting under my touch, biting your bottom lip, trying to keep yourself quiet. You’re doing great, baby.”

The older can’t bring himself to say anything. If he opens his mouth, he knows he’ll let out an embarrassing noise, so he opts for simply shooting Ten a pleading look, a look the other knows way too well.

His boyfriend smiles. 

With a swift movement, Ten gets down from his seat to his knees, and he positions himself in between Johnny’s legs, his small frame hidden from the rest by the seats in front of them. He pulls Johnny’s dick out from his underwear, the length already throbbing against his fingers. 

Ten is quick to duck his head down and, at first, kisses the head of his boyfriend’s cock softly, lips painfully circling around it.

Johnny sucks in a breath, telling himself he can do it.

As he slides in between Ten’s lips, the warmth of it gorgeous, Johnny closes his eyes. His right hand tightens its grip onto the armrest while his left comes up to hold onto Ten’s hair, hips rising under his boyfriend’s face. 

Ten’s tongue is experienced on the spots his boyfriend’s weakest at, swirling around them as his fingers stroke the rest of the length. He licks a straight line from the base to the top, pressing an open mouthed kiss to the tip the way he knows can make Johnny squirm in his seat (and it worked). 

Simply licking and kissing along the length, Ten takes his time to build up the moment, takes his time to determine whether his boyfriend is ready or not. And once he’s decided he is, Ten pushes himself down Johnny’s cock the entire length gliding down and filling his throat, and it nearly makes Johnny gasp. 

It’s not that Ten has never deep throated his hyung— in fact, he did it quite often— but it had been so long since the last time they got to do this, Johnny didn’t think he’d go that far. And yet, the way Ten relaxes his jaw helps the tip press deep into his mouth and down his throat. 

Johnny’s thighs tense as the younger man’s nose presses against his happy trail, and he brings his right hand to his mouth, biting down on his knuckles, almost making them bleed. He uses the other hand to pull at Ten’s hair, grabbing tightly as he starts bobbing his head over his cock, moaning ever so slightly and sending vibrations through Johnny’s entire body.

Johnny’s eyes look up, making sure no one’s even able to pay attention to them. He notices the other three people still focused on the movie that they’re supposed to be watching too, the movie that has now moved onto a scene Johnny can’t even remember right now.

In a big way, it all turns him on.

Off of the thick length, Ten licks up the underside and flicks his tongue against the tip, making every muscle in his boyfriend jump. He spreads his lips open again, taking the man halfway down before bobbing, eyes closed, on a steady rhythm. Johnny’s orgasm is close to peaking, full body growing tense. 

His breathing quickens and he represses a groan, eyes coming back to stare at his boyfriend work without pause, even as his cock pulses needily between his pretty lips.

“Tennie,” Johnny whispers, tugging at the other’s hair. He feels that odd tickle at the pit of his stomach. “Tennie, I...”

The younger immediately pulls off, pressing a finger to his lips, indicating Johnny that he needs to keep quiet. Johnny brings back his fist to his mouth as he feels his boyfriend tug at his dick again, skilled fingers stroking in the right places with the right pressure.

And just as Johnny’s hips push into his mouth by instinct, Ten guides the tip to press against his tongue. Dark eyes look up at his boyfriend, making eye contact with his hyung, and that’s what it takes for the older to sink back his teeth into his flesh.

Mouth wide open, Ten allows the hard length to pulse in his fingers, the creamy white cum shooting forward, drenching his tongue and hitting the back of his throat. With a soft hum, he swallows it down, wrapping his lips around the tip, encouraging Johnny to finish entirely into his mouth. 

Carefully, he makes sure all the cum is safely down his throat before he pulling off, not wanting to leave a single drop of their little misbehavior spill inside this place. Wiping across his mouth, he gives Johnny’s cock one last chaste kiss before softly fixing his boyfriend’s clothes, taking care even of buckling back his belt.

“Good boy,” Ten smiles and pushes himself up to press his lips to Johnny’s forehead.

Johnny, breathing hard, stares dumbfoundedly as his boyfriend rights himself back onto his seat without another word, pulling Johnny closer to nest over his chest. 

It takes him a few minutes to gather himself before finally realizing what he just went through.

He looks around the theater, at the other three people sitting a few rows in front of them, all oblivious, all attentive to the ongoing movie. A sigh leaves Johnny’s lips as he cuddles into Ten, cheeks flushed pink by them not having any idea of the impure act that just happened behind their backs. 

And finally, he raises his face a little, to take a look at his boyfriend, who’s back at silently watching the movie like nothing ever happened. 

Still, Johnny knows him, and he knows the faint glint of mischief on Ten’s eyes.

And God, how he loves it.

  


* * *

Johnny plops down on his bed as soon as he gets to the dormroom.

“You’re back late,” Taeyong notices, sitting on his own bed and scribbling down on a notebook.

The older’s answer is almost monotonous. “I was at the movies with Ten.”

“Cool. What did you see?”

“The Lion King.”

“How was it?”

Johnny feels his cheeks flush. “... Just like I remembered.”


End file.
